Airs de tout et de rien
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Des songfics sans rapport entre elles. Tous pairings et tous genres confondus.
1. L'amour gardé secret

_Allez, je commence une nouvelle série. Des song-fics, tous pairings et tous genres confondus. Je pense que je vais faire surtout du Daniel Balavoine pour le moment ( à moins qu'une idée soudaine me vienne pour une autre chanson )._

_Les paroles sont les parties en italiques dans le texte._

_Persos à JKR et paroles à Daniel Balavoine._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_

_

* * *

_

**L'amour gardé secret**, de Daniel Balavoine

Remus/Sirius + James _( sans doute le James le plus mature que j'ai écrit pour le moment )_

* * *

Tout le monde est monté dans les dortoirs, mais Remus s'attarde dans la Salle Commune. Une fois de plus, il s'isole. Il ne veut pas se retrouver avec ses amis. Se retrouver avec Sirius.

Sirius. Sirius qu'il aime plus que tout. Mais il ne peut rien lui dire au sujet de ses sentiments.

-Remus ? Tu es encore là ?

-James…

-Encore en train de penser à Padfoot ?

-Oui.

-Remus. Tu devrais lui parler. Parce que _si ta tête ne peut plus tenir, si tes lèvres tremblent pour lui dire, _tu vas devenir cinglé. Regarde-toi, tu te refermes sur toi-même, tu ne souris plus, ne parles plus. Tu es comme mort. Et je ne veux pas te voir comme ça, tu es mon ami.

-Et que veux -tu que je fasses ? J'arrive devant lui, et je dis : "Au fait, Sirius, je ne t'ai jamais dis mais _ce que j'ai de mieux en moi, c'est toi..._ Je t'aime, et toi ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Je sais que tu as peur qu'il te repousse, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je sais que je ne suis pas un expert en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur, mais tu devrais m'écouter. Vas-y, parle avec Sirius. Je vois bien que tu hésites, que tu ne veux pas perdre son amitié - ce qui n'arrivera pas, et au contraire, peut-être gagneras-tu plus. Mais si tu ne fais rien, tu ne sauras jamais. Vas le trouver et ouvre-lui ton cœur. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui.

-Il va me repousser. Il ne me verra plus comme son ami, malgré ce que tu dis. Je ne veux pas le perdre, j'ai besoin de lui.

-Et je te répète que tant que tu n'auras rien dit, tu ne sauras pas. Dis-lui simplement que tu l'aimes et tu verras que _quand la porte_ de ton cœur_ va enfin s'ouvrir, ces mots simples vont tout définir, _peut-être même seront-ils le début d'une histoire d'amour. En tout cas, tout sera plus clair pour toi.

Sirius…, pense Remus. Tu dis toujours que je suis ton ami, que tu aimes que, malgré toutes les bêtises que tu peux faire, je reste toujours près de toi. Mais _tout l'amour que je te donne_, cet amour que tu prends pour une amitié pure et sincère, il _me vient de toi... _De ta loyauté, de ta gentillesse, de ton humour, de ta sincérité et de tes sourires. Tes sourires qui me font fondre à chaque fois qu'ils apparaissent sur ton fier visage.

-Hé, Moony, intervient James qui voit son ami bien trop songeur. Tu sais, avant, j'étais comme toi - me regarde pas comme ça, moi aussi, je doute et j'ai parfois peur. Car même si ça ne fait qu'un an que je m'obstine avec Lily - et tu verras que je l'aurais, c'est juré, foi de Maraudeur- j'ai hésité durant plusieurs mois avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, je voyais comment elle semblait me considérer : comme un blaireau incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne. Mais _l'amour gardé secret ne sert à rien, _et ça, _je le savais bien. _C'est pourquoi, je me suis décidé. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? _Tout caché en soi est une fin... _Et c'est vrai. Garder ses sentiments enfermés au fond de son cœur, ne sert à rien, si ce n'est voir la fin de ses espoirs, de ses rêves. Il faut te libérer de tout ça. Et il n'y a pas cinquante solutions. À vrai dire, il n'y en a qu'une : parler car _l'amour gardé secret ne sert à rien._

-Mais, et s'il me rejette ? Je ne le supporterais pas.

-Tu souffriras certainement durant un moment, mais tu verras qu'après tu iras mieux. Ma mère me répète constamment, quand je lui parle des rejets systématiques de Lily, que _souffrir est un bien, _que même si on a l'impression qu'on ne pourra jamais vivre sans la personne qu'on aime, c'est se taire qui nous tue car _le silence est ton propre venin..._

-J'ai peur, James. Je…

Les larmes menaçant de couler, Remus passe une main rageuse sur ses yeux humides afin d'effacer les traces de sa faiblesse. Il ne peut tout simplement pas se mettre à pleurer, il doit être fort, son père lui a toujours répété que les hommes ne doivent pas montrer leurs larmes. "_Si tes yeux sentent une douleur, _s'ils te brûlent, te piquent, qu'ils menacent de déborder, efface les traces de ta faiblesse et redresse-toi."

-J'ai tellement peur.

-_N'aies pas peur, _Remus. Tout ira bien, quelle que soit la réponse de Sirius. Et n'hésite pas à pleurer si ça peut te soulager. Aussi fiers qu'ils peuvent l'être, _dans le malheur, Même les hommes pleurent._ alors, ne t'en prive jamais, tu ne t'en sentiras que mieux. Et _peu importe ce qu'[il] te répond, _qu'il accepte ou refuse tes sentiments, _le savoir vaut mieux qu'une illusion_. Là, tu rêves d'un futur hypothétique où tout serait rose pour vous deux, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas la vérité. Et puis, je vois bien que tu crèves de peur à l'idée de le perdre, ce n'est pas sain comme situation.

-Je sais, James. Mais j'ai accepté depuis longtemps le fait que Sirius ne sera qu'un ami. Il faut juste que je m'habitue à ne pas penser à lui en tant que potentiel petit-ami.

-Tu ne t'y habitueras pas. Tu as _accept[é] sans comprendre, _sans voir le mal que ça te ferait. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux pas, mais je pense que sur ce coup, tu devrais m'écouter. Et écouter ton cœur par la même occasion, car dans le cas présent - sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots - ce qui te cause du tort, _c'est [ta] raison_.

James se lève et tape amicalement sur l'épaule de Remus.

-Penses-y ! Sinon, c'est moi qui lui dit.

Puis il monte dans le dortoir où il trouve Sirius assis sur son lit.

-Prongs, j'ai un problème.

-Vous êtes désespérants, toi et Remus.

-J'ai encore rien dit.

-Mais je sais que tu allais encore me parler de Remus. Franchement, j'ai été patient avec Moony parce que j'ai vu qu'il va mal, mais j'en ai sérieusement marre de toujours vous entendre rabâcher la même chose. Tu sais quoi ? Parlez ensemble et arrêtez de me mêler à vos histoires.

-Mais… Je peux pas lui dire que…

-Si, tu peux et tu vas le faire. Maintenant. Il est tout seul dans la Salle Commune, alors vas le voir.

-James…

-Tout de suite ! Si tu n'y vas pas, je te promets que je vous enferme tous les deux dans un placard à balais après vous avoir forcés à boire du Véritaserum - je devrais bien pouvoir en voler dans le bureau de Slug'.

Sirius jette un regard paniqué à son meilleur ami mais sort rapidement de la chambre.

-Tu crois que cette fois, ils vont enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments ?, demande Peter qui état resté muet jusque là, lassé par les éternels questionnements de ses deux canidés d'amis.

-Ils ont intérêt ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Dans la Salle Commune, Sirius pose un pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

-Moony, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

* * *

_Mouais, la fin est trop légère par rapport au reste de la fic, du moins à mon avis... _


	2. Do you want to know a secret

_Bon, j'avais dit que je referais du Balavoine, mais comme je suis en mode Beatles…_

* * *

**Do you want to know a secret**  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et les paroles aux excellents Beatles ( j'utilise la traduction/adaptation, évidemment )  
Personnages : Remus/Lily  
Rating : K  
Note : les paroles de la chanson sont en italique et les pensées de Remus entre astérisques.

* * *

-Remus.

Le loup-garou, perdu dans ses pensées, ne prête pas attention à la jeune femme qui l'appelle doucement.

-Remus…  
-Hein ?  
-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.  
-Oui, ça va, merci Lily. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

*Tout va bien, sauf que _tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime. Tu ne sauras jamais combien je tiens à toi_. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que je garde au fond de mon cœur.*

-Mais toi, tu as l'air préoccupée. Des problèmes ?  
-Aucun. Dis, Remus,_ tu veux apprendre un secret_ ?

Le Préfet regarde son amie sans comprendre où elle veut en venir.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.  
-Alors, _promets-moi de ne pas l'ébruiter_.  
-Promis, je serais muet comme une tombe.  
-_Approche-toi_, Remus.

Le loup-garou qui était jusqu'à présent assis en face de Lily vient tout près d'elle.

-Plus près, _que je puisse murmurer à ton oreille_.

Désormais, Remus est agenouillé près du fauteuil qu'occupe son amie.

-Approche-toi toujours plus_ que je puisse te dire les mots que tu attends_.

*Se pourrait-il…*

-_Je suis amoureuse de toi_, Remus. Mais tu ne dois pas le répéter. Ça doit rester un secret.  
-J'ai aussi une confession à te faire, Lily, chuchote Remus. C'est réciproque.  
-Je sais. _Je connais ton secret depuis une semaine ou deux_. Je me suis aperçue de tes regards et de tes attentions. J'ai remarqué que tu semblais de moins en moins apprécier la lourde drague de Potter. J'ai vu qu'il t'arrivait de rougir quand je te faisais la bise le matin ou de t'embrouiller quand je te parlais.  
-_Personne n'est au courant_ ?  
-Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Et il serait étonnant que tes copains aient remarqué quoi que ce soit, ils ne sont pas très perspicaces.  
-Donc personne ne sait…  
-_Seulement nous deux_. C'est notre secret.

* * *

Paroles originales :

_You'll never know how much I really love you.  
You'll never know how much I really care._

_Listen,  
Do you want to know a secret,  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh._

_Closer,  
Let me whisper in your ear,  
Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you._

_I've known the secret for a week or two,  
Nobody knows, just we two._

Si si, elles sont toutes là...

* * *

_C'est court, je sais. Mais en plus d'être en mode Beatles, je suis aussi en mode drabble ( encore que ces temps, c'étaient mode vignettes-de-100-mots, il y a donc du progrès )._


	3. Alice dans la Lune

**Titre:** Alice dans la Lune  
**Commu' LJ:** hp_het_fr  
**Personnages/Pairing:** Alice Londubat/Remus Lupin  
**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR ! Et tout ce qui est en italique appartient à Indochine.  
**Défi:** Qui aurait crû qu'ils iraient si bien ensemble ?  
**Rating:** K  
**Nombre de mots:** 693 mots

* * *

_Alice est partie en voyage_. Un voyage en solitaire, sans personne pour l'accompagner. Un voyage que je ne peux partager avec elle. Un voyage que j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne fasse jamais. Un voyage dont on ne revient pas. Un voyage où l'esprit n'a plus sa place.  
Elle qui était toujours dans ses pensées, s'y est perdue. _La tête dans les nuages_ pour l'éternité. _Elle_, ma petite astronome, _s'en va vers une autre étoile_. Vers un autre univers, laissant le mien vide de sens.  
_Elle s'en va de là_ où réside mon cœur. Elle quitte la vie, emportant avec elle tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Tout ce qui faisait battre mon cœur désormais mort. Gelé. Son sourire, son esprit, son humour. Son amour. Sa beauté _royale_.  
_Alice n'est plus là_ et mon âme n'est plus que tristesse infinie. Grise. Terne. Inutile. Elle ne sert plus à rien, n'ayant plus rien à animer maintenant que mon cœur s'est brisé. Même le loup au fond de moi semble pleurer sa perte.  
_Alice _toujours_ dans la lune_. Alice toujours rêveuse. Alice si innocente.  
_Le lundi_ qui suit son agression par les Lestrange, _elle fuit_ la souffrance, la douleur. La folie. Elle oublie tout de sa vie et fuit. Son esprit si vif s'envole me laissant seul derrière elle.  
_Alice a fermé ses yeux pâles_. Ses magnifiques yeux gris. Ses yeux dans lesquels je me suis perdu si souvent. Ses yeux rieurs, plein de malice. Ses yeux que les sorts et les tortures ont vidés de toute vie.

Elle fuit_ le plus loin d'un monde brutal_. Un monde qu'elle s'efforçait de protéger. Un monde qui n'a rien fait pour elle. Un monde maudit où la haine et la mort règnent en maîtresses cruelles. Un monde où l'humanité laisse place à l'abject. Un monde qu'elle aimait profondément.  
Elle est partie le plus loin qu'elle a pu. Là où le Mal ne l'atteindra plus. Là où la souffrance ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
_Elle _y _aura le réveil d'une reine_. Les Anges, ou quelques que soient les êtres qu'elle trouvera là-bas, l'aimeront, la chériront comme elle le mérite. Elle qui a tout fait pour apporter un peu de bonheur aux autres. Elle qui m'a rendu le plus heureux des hommes._ Et qui_, désormais doit _toute seule se trouve_r _une vie nouvelle_. Une vie digne d'_une reine_. Ma reine.

Chaque jour, je lui rends visite. Luttant pour ne pas hurler comme l'animal que je suis. Luttant pour ne pas m'effondrer en la voyant ainsi. Faible. Vide. Un simple corps incapable de réagir.  
_Je vois des gens à son chevet_. _Des gens que je n'ai jamais aimés_. Eux n'ont plus, elles ne les aimaient pas. Tous ces officiels convaincus que rendre une visite à une des héroïne de la guerre fera augmenter leur côte de popularité. Des journalistes qui, sans aucune pudeur, racontent mainte et mainte fois les tortures qu'elle a subit espérant faire exploser les ventes de leurs torchons. De faux amis qui veulent se faire bien voir de son entourage. Des gens qui essaient encore et toujours de découvrir ce que je fais chaque jour dans cette chambre impersonnelle. Qui voudraient entendre les mots que je lui chante doucement à l'oreille. Les supplications que je lui fais.

-_Alice reste avec moi_. Ne me quitte pas. Reste. Je t'aime._ Et moi sans toi_, je ne suis plus rien. Reviens. _Emmène-moi_. _Emmène-moi avec toi_, s'il te plait. Ne m'abandonne pas. _Et moi sans toi_, je suis comme mort. _Je serai ton roi_, tu te souviens ? On se l'était promis, je serais ton roi et toi ma reine. Attends-moi. _Je viens avec toi_. Qu'importe où tu es, je te rejoins. J'arrive. _Attends-moi_. _Attends_. Je t'en prie, ne m'oublie pas en chemin._ Je te rejoins_. Attends, j'arrive. Je serais toujours auprès de toi. Pour longtemps. Pour toujours._ Je crois pour dix mille ans_ et même plus. _Et moi sans toi_, je n'ai plus de raison d'être. _Je suis ton roi_. Attends-moi encore un peu. Je suis juste là. J'arrive. _On ne se quittera pas_. Jamais.

Alice est partie en voyage. Mais bientôt je la rejoindrais. Je lui ai promis.


End file.
